


Take a Picture

by Avistella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Gladio has a surprise for your birthday.





	Take a Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekka/gifts).



Gladio can't help but grin like a complete idiot, his cheeks hurting from how much he was smiling. His amber eyes look like they're twinkling, excitement coursing through his veins as he imagines what your reaction will be like when you see the surprise he has in store for you. He imagines that sweet smile of yours he loves so much gracing your lips when he gives you the gifts he's picked out especially for you, and all it does is make the man smile much wider, if it was possible.

Prompto, who's walking a few steps ahead of the Shield, glances back around to look at his friend, and it warms his heart to see Gladio so happy. There's a bounce in his steps, and that grin of his has never left his face. The blond fetches his camera, walking backwards on the street and hoping not to crash, and he points the lens towards the taller male who's still lost in his own thoughts. The flash and click of the camera brings him back to reality, one of his eyebrows quirking and head tilting to the side in confusion.

The blond shrugs his shoulders, "I had to get the shot to show Iggy and Noct later. I mean, have you _seen_ how you look like right now?"

Using both arms and with exaggerated motions, Prompto gestures towards the Shield's appearance. There really isn't anything different to his usual attire except maybe looking a bit more well-groomed he's carrying oversized Moogle and Chocobo plushies underneath both of his arms, one of his hands holding onto a brightly-coloured bag that contained your favourite flavoured cake. All the cute-looking items looks amusing when coupled with the man's intimidating appearance. Enough so that it actually garners some stares and giggles.

"What?" Gladio asks, not seeing what the problem is.

Prompto just sighs in response, playfully rolling his eyes. His friend is so helplessly in love with you, it's almost unbearable. But it's also the reason why the blond decided to take some time to help Gladio with his surprise for you.

* * *

The sky has started to set, and you leave the comfort of your home in one of your nicer outfits, following the instructions that Gladio sent to your phone. Upon stepping outside, you're greeted by Ignis who stands at the ready by Noctis' car, and confusion sets onto your features.

Giving a rehearsed bow, Ignis speaks with an almost teasing tone, "Your date awaits."

The car ride is quite pleasant. Although Ignis won't tell you where he's taking you, it's nice to be able to spend some time with him and catch up on things. He's been so busy with work, you ever hardly see him nowadays. Your eyes scan the city outside that blurs on by, and your fingers play with the hem of your outfit as you wonder just what it is that's in store for you.

Seemingly arriving at your destination, the advisor opens the door for you and helps you out of the car. He offers you his birthday greetings before passing you over to Noctis and Ignis who actually dressed up just for this. Prompto practically tackles you with a hug while exclaiming "happy birthday" before the Crown Prince offers you a friendly smile with his own greeting.

Both Noctis and Prompto each take one of your hands and give a small bow before leading you up a small incline with Ignis following a few steps behind. Your heart is absolutely pounding in your chest by this point, and you don't know what to expect next, but the closer you approach the top, the more you can barely contain your excitement.

Once the ground evens out, you gasp sharply, your hands leaving Noctis' and Prompto's own so that you can cover your mouth, your eyes widening at the sight before you. The ground has all sorts of colourful flowers and petals scattered about, and there's a large oak tree with twinkling lights and bright ribbons hanging off the branches which goes along wonderfully with the painted colours of the evening sky. Underneath the tree is a modest-looking picnic table that's seating oversized Moogle and Chocobo plushies. Atop the table is an assortment of all your favourite treats and some balloons floating at the side.

Your attention then falls to Gladio who's standing there with a proud look of accomplishment that he's the one responsible for your expression right now. He opens his arms wide as an invitation, and you run towards him and jump into his strong arms. The Shield lifts you up with ease, and he twirls you around and around, both of your laughters mingling together like a beautiful duet of a song, your foreheads pressed against one another's and grinning like complete lovesick fools.

You're both so engrossed in one another that you don't even realize the other three men watching with a fond look in their eyes at the scene before them, Prompto taking as many photos as he can. You take Gladio's face into your hands while he still holds you up in the air, and you give him a hard and passionate kiss which he accepts and returns in earnest. The two of you are smiling against one another in this sweet kiss, and swear your heart can just burst from the overwhelming joy.

Eventually pulling away from one another, Gladio sets you back down on the ground, and his hand reaches up to caress your cheek, leaning down enough to rub the tip of his nose with yours, prompting you to scrunch up your face as delighted giggles bubble out from you. "Happy birthday, princess," he whispers against your lips before kissing you once more, this time softer yet still every bit full of his love for you.

"You're the best," you breathe out.

Gladio chuckles, his expression warm as he replies, "No, you are."

There's an abrupt clearing of throat which interrupts the moment, and both you and Gladio finally remember about the others. You offer a sheepish smile and give an embarrassed laugh as you scratch the back of your head before giving each of the boys their own hugs and thanking them for their efforts.

Everybody sits down to eat the food that Ignis graciously prepared, and you feel on top of the world as you hang around with these four wonderful people, laughing and chatting away with the occasional click and flash from Prompto's camera. Glado obviously sits beside you, his arm almost always around your waist as you unknowingly lean in closer to him before he eventually just decides to place you on his lap.

After singing to you and blowing out the candles on your birthday cake, you only manage to get a few bites in to appreciate the taste before falling into a fit of laughter when Noctis and Prompto start decorating each other's face with the delicate treat, Ignis looking like he's about to lose his patience. The mischievous duo then decides to slap a plate of cake onto Ignis' face in which all hell breaks loose.

Eventually, the energy starts to die down, so Noctis takes out his music player and puts on a special playlist just for this moment. It's a collection of all of your favourite slow songs, and you swear you can die happy now as Gladio raises you up to your feet, placing his strong hands atop your hips, your own arms hanging loosely atop his shoulders.

The three decide to clean up to give the both of you your time alone together, bodies flush as you sway to the music that fills the air, all the while staring at each other.

"I hope you had fun," Gladio speaks up, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled in between you two.

"I did," you admit. " _So much_. ...I love you _so much_."

Gladio's heart swells, and he repeats the words back to you before leaning down to capture your lips. He pulls you closer against him, deepening the kiss, and you don't think you will ever forget this moment.


End file.
